moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tieria
Tieria Flamerule is a blood elf paladin, and a member of the Blood Knights. She has recently been deployed to Northrend, and is currently assisting the Argent Crusade. A former priest, she is dedicated to the service of the Light. Appearance Tieria is roughly as tall as a human male, standing a little taller than average for a female of her race, and her straight posture adds to the impression of her height. She keeps her hair neatly trimmed above her shoulders. Slim, leanly muscled, and possessing more angles than curves, she has a fairly androgynous shape. Her armor is standard issue and well-cared-for. Personality Tieria throws herself into any task at hand wholeheartedly, sometimes pushing herself to the point of exhaustion, and has a deep appreciation of authority. She honestly expects the best of people, for the most part, and will work diligently to earn their respect. This occasionally works to her disadvantage, as she can be so convinced of a person or organization’s good intentions absent evidence to the contrary that she will eagerly accept tasks that may be furthering unsavory goals (a trait which led to her employ with the Consortium). On the other hand, when she does have evidence to the contrary, she can be stubbornly judgmental and may believe any amount of negative rumors if they come from a source she respects. She is no fool, but simply guileless; she has no reason to suspect a group of sincere, friendly individuals of wrongdoing when she’s never actually seen them make a suspicious move, and surely any blackguard who would commit one corrupt act would be just as likely to commit another. In her dealings with the Consortium, Tieria saw no shades of gray, since they never tried to conceal anything from her, while she mistrusts the Knights of the Ebon Blade as much for their reclusive behavior as their reputation. Tieria has a rigid and sheltered view of propriety, and turns up her nose at lewd, roguish, or flamboyant behavior (she will, however, drink alcohol in social situations if she feels it’s expected or would be rude to refuse). She rarely scolds strangers, although she’s given a blistering dressing-down to the odd ruffian. This has gained her a small reputation as a defender of ladies’ virtue, a role she isn’t quite sure how to handle yet. Being a wet blanket really isn’t Tieria’s idea of fun--she simply doesn’t understand the appeal of behaving outlandishly and is truly puzzled when people disagree. Her love of her nation and her people drive her to affect positive change in the world, and she has an especially soft spot for those who have lost their homes and families or suffered at the hands of evil entities. She does not dwell on the destruction of Quel’thalas, and seems to have pushed the entire event to the back of her mind, although she is still grieved over the loss of her mentor, who all but raised her and fell to the Scourge assault. Loyalties and Friends Tieria is devoted to Silvermoon, to the Light, and to the Horde, in that order. Other than that, her strongest affiliation is with, surprisingly, the Ethereal organizations of the Consortium and the Protectorate. That she works with the Argent Crusade in Northrend is a given, since she considers it her duty to aid the righteous forces of the Light against the Scourge. Her association with the Ethereals is mostly personal. Not long after entering Outland, she made the acquaintance of Nexus-Guard Kahil, a personable Ethereal with a tendency to gently tease her and an interest in teaching her jewel crafting. The two of them became friends, and Tieria has utterly confused herself by developing a crush on him. Tieria’s other close friend is Aizan, a troll hunter, and she often enlists her aid in fighting or seeks advice from her on personal matters (although they’ve agreed to disagree where religion is concerned). She also maintains a correspondence with Malene Benedict, who was referred to her through Kahil for trade of gems and supplies--unfortunately, Tieria has no idea that the helpful, chipper personality behind the letters is “Bloody” Malene the Knacker, a death knight. An abundance of cats live at Tieria’s home in Silvermoon: Momo-tama, Fight-the-Good-Fight-for-Freedom, Dawnblood, Mr. Muffinsocks, Sunstriker, Strike-Down-With-Great-Vengeance-and-Furious-Anger, Mimsy, Miss Periwinkle, and the main cat of the house, Lightrend.